


This Is Me Noticing You Staring

by asmaanixx



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Internal musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An internal musing of Oliver Queen in regards to Felicity Smoak "wanting something more out of her life" that eventually leads to a confrontation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Me Noticing You Staring

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to those who have left behind Kudos and Comments to my previous Internal Musings of Oliver Queen. They were greatly appreciated.
> 
> The setting takes place after 3x07 and before 3x08 with the central theme being Felicity wanting something more out of life and Oliver being in an existential crisis.

Felicity is sitting in front of her new desk in her new office. It shouldn’t be much of a surprise given her talent and level of intellect. It’s what she wants after all. Well, maybe not this exact position in particular but definitely something that caters towards the degree that she had acquired after years of rigorous studying. Being the Vice-President of Palmer Technologies definitely counted as one. Who knows maybe one day she’ll start her own company and quickly beat all the competitors out there in the technological industry. The world could definitely use her help out in the field rather than being stuck down in a basement all day.

But she knows that. She knows she can walk out of helping “Team Arrow” any time she wants simply because she can afford to do so. She, along with Diggle and Roy, have that luxury. But she also knows that without her Team Arrow will simply cease to exist. After all she has been there from the start. She along with Diggle, created the core foundations, the principles and morals that Oliver had learn to abide by if he wanted to live, not just survive. Together, they taught him how to keep hold of that small shred of humanity that was clouded by all the smoke of devastation and tragedy that was brought into his life. They taught him to show mercy, how to work as a team, how to depend and trust each other. How they will always have each other’s back no matter what.

But that doesn’t necessarily mean they will always want to be stuck in the life they are living right now. Diggle has a family to take care of now. A father, and a boyfriend, he has other priorities than running around catching bad guys. Felicity? Well, she’s still trying to figure out what exactly is it that she wants. Her mind was so boggled, she found that she had to make a trip all the way to Central City just to clear her head. Then coming back, she went out on the very “platonic” date with Ray. She has tried to move on, not for anyone else’s sake but her own and Oliver respects that. After all she can’t possibly be hanging onto those dangling maybe’s for the rest of her life. Not when the person she’s yearning for expects to find himself six feet under. Regardless, she always finds herself gravitated back to the Foundry. Maybe it’s just a hard habit that she can’t break loose. Or maybe –

“Oliver, this is me noticing you staring,” Felicity speaks, barely lifting her eyes off the documents she was analyzing.

“No, you’re not.” Oliver replies, eyes still a bit hazy.

“Believe me, I am.” She responds, this time looking up and squinting her eyes. “So, what are you thinking about?” She turns back to the papers to finish reading off a paragraph.

“Nothing.” Oliver replies, with a tight smile. “What makes you think I’m thinking about anything?”

“Because, living in close proximity with you has made me a bit of an expert on the many limited expressions of Oliver Queen.” Felicity puts down her papers and folds her hands on top of them. Directing all her attention to him, she asks, “So, I ask again. What are you thinking about?”

Oliver takes a deep sigh and leans forward.

“About why you still continue to help us.” From his periphery, he can see Felicity stiffen up. “You have what you want. Something _more_ out of your life. So why continue to put yourself in harm’s way for a crusade that you will no longer want to be a part of?” He looks at her and sees her sharp gaze judging him.

“Because it is _my_ choice Oliver. It’s really as simple as that. As for what the “something more out of my life”, you don’t get to define what it will be constituted of. Only _I_ can do that and if I remember correctly, which I do because I have been doing a lot of memory retention exercises lately, I did _not_ tell you what the “something more” of my life was. So for you to just assume that it’s wanting a big office or a big name is highly pretentious of you.”

Oliver is quiet as he looks up at the slender blonde standing before him now, fuming dangerously at him.

“I don’t know what my “something more” is Oliver. Sometimes it’s wanting to get out of this city. Sometimes it is wanting to be the CEO of a company that I build from ground up. Sometimes it’s wanting to have a dog and a white-picket fence. Sometimes, being surrounded by hot guys working out in gyms on salmon ladders all day. Or sometimes it’s wanting to get you to want something more of your life. Sometimes it’s getting you to want to fight for Oliver Queen instead of the Arrow.” Felicity pauses as she attempts to keep herself in check and not let her voice quiver. “Oliver, I have a lot of sometimes. I just wish you would too.”


End file.
